narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akatsuki
Ring pics? I made some ring pics with their respective colors and symbols, wud it be possible if I cud put them here? AMTNinja (talk) 17:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :How exactly did you make it? If it's a bunch of screen captures/manga scans pasted together, then no. If it's something you made in an art program then it would probably be fine. ''~SnapperT '' 18:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I made them using Flash 8 AMTNinja (talk) 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Pain and Konan's Nail Color As shown in the preview for Episode 129 of shippuden, Pain and Konan's nail color is red not black shown at 0:18 and 0:31. xnAvt-02HSI EvilPuppy123 (talk) 02:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) If you pay more attention to Konan´s nail color in the video that you show us, you will see that they are orange and not red like Pain. --Kaze Kaze No Mi (talk) 15:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Wardrobe In that flashback of how Yahiko really died, in this pic here http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/378/801185-_446__rain_village_ninjas_by_shadsonic2_super.png coud this porve that the inspiration for the akatsuki robes came from this? I realize it's a fan colored pic, but it's just re-clored from the original, so what do you guys think? AMTNinja (talk) 05:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It seems to be just a cloak. A lot of ninja wear cloaks. But that's just my opinion. Dartblaze (talk) 06:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Madara's Goal Shouldn't Madara's goal be updated as the current manga chapter explains his "Eye of the moon plan? What is this? Zetsu,Sunao,Ayura,&Kirigami Senior: Sunao Target(S):Nine-Tailed Human Lava(Sunao,Failed),Seven-Tailed Human Water(Sunao,Sealed) Even sunao tried to killed tsiyo he/she fails on her work they can't defeated a nine-tailed beast but anytime those nine-tailed can't die there distructuble defense can control they will accomplish there chakra force. I'll delete this! :Uh... what? where is/was that? Simant (talk) 20:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Some IP was adding fake/fanon info. Omnibender - Talk - 20:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Organization So Akatsuki is now 2 people... (hawk excluded)... its going to be weird basically having a war with like 2 people and some giant animals... seems more like just one battle, and not a war... dont even know if Akatsuki can still be classified as a current group, since theres only like 2 of them--SkyFlicker (talk) 05:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure Madara knows what he's doing. After his talk with Zetsu in chapter 404, I got the feeling that those two were playing everyone else for fools. Still, I don't know why Madara sent Kisame after Killer Bee, then alerted the Raikage that his brother was still on the loose. Whether he meant to or not, he essentially set Kisame up to be killed, which seems like a waste of someone who is very powerful and clearly loyal to him. I'm just curious how he's planning on getting the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, since Akatsuki has tried and failed to capture them numerous times. He must have a lot of faith in the bijuu he already has.--Denji (talk) 17:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Heh now its just Madara vs EVERYONE!!! Although Taka and Zetsu might be in this to.. :Its pretty much Madara and Zetsu versus the world, lol. I woulda rathered it stayed an actual organization, instead of just 1 versus everyone, literally.--SkyFlicker (talk) 00:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Kisame Hoshigaki (Deceased; Not replaced) How did he die? And on his page it doesn't say Age: Part II: 32 (Deceased) KiumaruHamachi(http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi) :He was killed by Killer Bee and the Current Raikage when they decapitate Kisame with the Double Lariat. Silver Ninja (Talk) 22:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Lock Can someone protect the article? There are way too many people removing Kisame's death, and adding Taka as members of the organization. Omnibender - Talk - 19:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Taka isnt affiliated with akatsuki no more Why does it still say sasuke, karin, juugo and suigetsu are part of akatsuki they ended their affiliation when they failed to capture killer bee. So why does it say that theyre still affiliated? :A) Because this is a wiki and people with that information would need to edit the page. B) Because this wiki is NOT a current new site, it's an aggregation of information relevant to anyone from any point in the story, so whether in the current part of the story they are affiliated or not is irrelevant since they were once affiliated and that information needs to be included. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 29, 2009 @ 00:36 (UTC) Yeah but it still shows that sasuke is "Curently" affiliated with akatsuki and the same for the rest of taka it should be edited--TheBlueBlur (talk) 17:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Messy! This article is getting messy! Time for a clean-up? I'm allergic to the soap. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 02:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hidan Hey,is it true that Hidan was not accepted into Akatsuki,because Pain did not want to recruit him, of his Jashin religion.Could that be true? akatsuki name aka -> red tsuki -> moon akatsuki -> red moon??? Makes sense beacause of the uchiha madara´s plan to "catch" the moon. --Kaze Kaze No Mi (talk) 15:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) No, the kanji means daybreak-- (talk) 17:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 暁 -> Akatsuki, you're thinking of aka•tsuki (赤月). IIRC that's not actually the normal way to say "red moon" anyways, here red is used as an adjective and normally to say "red moon" you'd use akai (赤い) not just aka, so Red Moon would normally be 赤い月 akaitsuki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 8, 2009 @ 17:48 (UTC) Madara's mask Since most of the ninja world knows that Tobi is Madara, why is he still keeping the mask covering his left eye. We know his right eye posseses the sharingan, maybe his left eye posseses a different eye, like a riiengan or byakugan. Defeats Is it interesting to note that Kisame, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, (and Hidan, if you wish to count him, though he is still alive, so I guess not) were the only Akatsuki to be truly defeated and killed; all others allowed themselves to die, (Except for Itachi, who didn't have much of a choice) Deidara and Nagato used their own techniques, which led to their death; Sasori allowed himself to die; Itachi died of a disease, and Konan, Zetsu, and Madara have nothing to do with this conversation. (talk) 20:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru why the FUCK is everyone still saying orochimaru is dead? HE WAS SEALED AWAY BY SUSANO'O WHICH MEANS HES STILL ALIVE, JUST INCAPACITATED!!!!--RexGodwin (talk) 02:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) well he can't be returned to life from this sword of Tatsuka sealing jitsu, while Hidan is only beheaded, his body thorn in pieces and he is buried underground somewhere in Nara's forest where nobody can find him but he still theoretically can be returned to his full power. Actually sealing away is even worse than death because Orochimaru have jitsu that can resurrect dead but it theoretically wouldn't work on those who sealed away.